It is desirable to apply mineralized and/or ceramic coatings to a variety of articles. Biological implants (e.g., medical implants) represent one class of articles to which such coatings are frequently applied. The substrate to which such a coating is applied is usually a metal or a plastic, but the coating can be applied to other substrates such as ceramic and silicon.
Biological implants, such as joint and dental prostheses, usually must be permanently affixed or anchored within bone. In some instances it is acceptable to use a bone cement to affix the prosthesis within bone. In the case of many joint prostheses, however, it is now more common to affix the joint prosthesis by encouraging natural bone ingrowth in and around the prosthesis. Bone-to-implant interfaces that result from natural bone ingrowth tend to be stronger over time and more permanent than are bone cement-prosthesis bonds.
Optimal bone ingrowth requires that natural bone grow into and around the prosthesis to be implanted. Bone ingrowth and prosthesis fixation can be enhanced by providing irregular beaded or porous surfaces on the implant. Although various materials, including titanium alloys, are biocompatible, they are not necessarily bioactive because they can neither conduct bone formation nor form chemical bonds with bone.
Thus, enhanced fixation of implants within bone can be attained by coating the implant with a bioactive mineralized and/or ceramic material. Such coatings have been shown to encourage more rapid bone ingrowth in and around the prosthesis.
Various techniques are used to apply mineralized and/or ceramic coatings to bioimplantable substrates. These coatings are typically made of ceramics and tend to be characterized by a relatively large crystal size. These coatings can be applied by a variety of techniques including plasma spraying, ion implantation, and sol-gel processing. These coating methods, although relatively widely used, do have some drawbacks. For example, the applied coatings tend to possess micropores and macropores, and they can be relatively thick and brittle. These coatings can also possess chemical defects, and they do not always adhere well to substrates. Finally, such coatings are not evenly and uniformly applied to surfaces with complex geometries, such as porous surfaces with undercut regions. Moreover, surfaces having such complex geometries are not completely coated.
It has been well documented that calcium phosphate ceramics, especially hydroxyapatite, can conduct bone formation. Hydroxyapatite ceramic has been successfully applied as a coating on cementless metallic implants to achieve quick and strong fixation. Thermal plasma spraying is one of the more common methods used to produce hydroxyapatite coatings. However, the resulting plasma-sprayed hydroxyapatite coating is of relatively low density and is not uniform in structure or composition. The adhesion between the coating and substrate is generally not very strong, especially after long-term exposure within the body. The generation of hard ceramic particles, resulting from the degradation of thermal plasma sprayed coating, and coating delamination, are major concerns.
Low temperature processes have also been implemented to produce apatite ceramic coatings using water-based solutions. Since aqueous solutions can reach any open space, these low-temperature processes can be efficiently used in the case of substrates with complex surface geometries. The hydroxyapatite coating that is formed from this solution can be more biologically friendly to bone tissue than is the plasma-sprayed hydroxyapatite coating which is produced by a high temperature process. However, currently known low temperature processes typically require pretreatment of the substrate.
One example of an aqueous system-based coating technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,921 in which bioactive ceramic coatings are electrodeposited upon a substrate. Bunker et al., Science 264: 48–55 (1994) disclose a technique for applying an octacalcium phosphate upon a substrate by immersing the substrate in a solution containing calcium chloride after surface treating the substrate with a material such as chlorosilane. Other techniques, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 8-40711, form a hydroxyapatite coating by exposing the substrate to calcium phosphate in a pressure reactor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,670 discloses a technique for forming a hydroxyapatite coating on a substrate by directing a stream of liquid containing hydroxyapatite particles to apply a fibrous, crystalline coating of hydroxyapatite.
Bioactive ceramic coatings, such as those described above, have been improved upon with respect to the ability to induce or conduct bone formation, namely, by incorporating into the pores of the ceramic coating a biological agent. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,893 discloses a medical device having a tissue-mating surface, the pores of which are impregnated with a composition of a pharmaceutically active substance and a biodegradable carrier. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,574 describes a biodegradable porous ceramic delivery system useful for the delivery of the bone morphogenic protein (BMP). U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,606 B1 discloses osteogenic compositions comprising a porous or semi-porous matrix, an osteogenic factor, and an agent, such as a growth factor, nutrient factor, drug, calcium-containing compound, blood product, and protein. See also U.S Pat. No. 5,258,029. A biomimetic calcium phosphate coating having a growth factor covalently bound thereto that is coated with a hydrogel is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,928. Biomimetic co-precipitation of bovine serum albumin (BSA), Ca2+, and PO43− onto a titanium substrate is described in Liu et al., Biomaterials 24: 65–70 (2003). See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,948; Liu et al., J. Biomed. Mat. Res. 57: 327–335 (2001); and Wen et al., J. Biomed. Mat. Res. 46: 245–252 (1999). The incorporation of the antibiotic, vancomycin, into a ceramic coating is disclosed by Radin et al., Biomaterials 18: 777–782 (1997).
Despite the existence of numerous ceramic coatings and the various processes for producing such coatings, there remains a need for implantable articles having improved and reliable bioactive ceramic coatings into which biological agents are incorporated and methods of making the same.
The invention provides such implantable articles, which have improved ceramic coatings. The invention further provides methods of making the same. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.